


Сюрприз

by LaurielAnarwen, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Study, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Кимико хочет сделать Французику сюрприз, но что-то идёт не так.
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

> Последняя сцена — постканон.

— Нет-нет! — всплеснул руками Серж, — Не взбивай, размешивай! — и сделал шаг в её сторону.

Кимико привычно вжала голову в плечи, ожидая удара, но почти сразу одёрнула себя, подняла голову. Серж смотрел на неё ласково и немного обеспокоенно, и совсем не сердился — улыбался.

— Давай, я покажу, как надо, — сказал он и положил свои руки поверх её, мягко направляя. У него был забавный и очень милый акцент.

Он был единственным в мире, после брата, чьих прикосновений Кимико не боялась, и первый, чьи прикосновения ей, пожалуй, были даже желанны. С их второй встречи в магазине электроники, когда она ждала удара и готова была ударить первой, а он зачем-то протянул ей раскрытую ладонь и смотрел так же, как сейчас: ласково, немного обеспокоенно, но без страха, злобы или отвращения.

Тогда Кимико не помнила даже своего имени, но его имя — запомнила. Серж. Мясник Билли и другие звали его Французиком, но Кимико мысленно всё время повторяла: Серж, Серж, Серж.

— Они считают тебя монстром, но я знаю, ты не такая, — говорил он быстро и горячо, когда прятал её в одном из убежищ Билли, и ей сложно было поспевать за мыслью, — ты как я, мы с тобой оба такие, как яйца: твёрдые снаружи, но мягкие внутри.

Ей тогда казалось, что она плавает где-то на страшной глубине, где вода холодная и тёмная, а голос Сержа был точно свет маяка, на который она плыла, преодолевая сопротивление волн и сковывающий холод, и вот уже вода стала теплее, вот уже солнце подсветило струи, и последним рывком она выплыла на поверхность…

Серж был тем, кто не давал ей снова утонуть, раз за разом протягивая руку там, где другие бы ударили.

— Вот, радость, это тебе. Bonjour[1]!

В подвале, где все они прятались от властей, трудно было различать смену дня и ночи, но когда аппетитный запах омлета и свежеиспечённых булочек начинал щекотать ноздри, Кимико понимала: наступило утро. Серж приносил ей в постель “завтрак по-французски”, улыбался тепло, иногда убирал за ухо падающую на глаза прядь, и это осторожное прикосновение не было неприятным.

Тому бородатому мужчине, чтецу мыслей, который снова толкнул её на глубину, заставив вспоминать страшное, Кимико сломала руку — но потом устыдилась, ведь её прошлое не было его виной. А ещё была благодарна, настолько, что даже простила, узнав, что он их сдал: ведь это он помог Сержу узнать её имя (и ей — вспомнить, но почему-то важнее казалось не это).

— Кимико, — прошептал Серж, глядя так, словно обрёл давно разыскиваемое сокровище. — Кимико… 

Она кивнула и попыталась улыбнуться. Впервые с того страшного дня, когда их с братом разлучили.

А потом она обрела брата, но лишь на считанные дни: его убила Гроза, и у Кимико, как и прежде, осталась только боль. Боль, из которой её снова вытащил голос Сержа.

— Месть — это яд для твоей души, — говорил он с тоскливым отчаянием, — как ты не понимаешь? Не ступай на этот путь, прошу, не надо.

— Я же говорила, — подала голос подруга Сержа, Шерри, та, что дала ей заказ на убийство, — она не котёнок. Она сама решит.

“Да!” — крикнула бы Кимико, если бы могла. — “Я решу сама! Почему ты не веришь мне?”

Она высказала Сержу всё, но он не понял — он ведь не знал их с братом тайного языка жестов. Сквозь боль, злость и горькую досаду пробилось робкое, но набирающее силу желание научить. Если только он не отвернётся.

Кимико думала, что Серж просто уйдёт, но он не ушёл, хотя взгляд у него был такой, будто она не средний палец ему показала, а ударила.

Ему было больно потому, что она делала больно себе.

И тогда она решила.

* * *

Мука́ лежала на всех поверхностях, стол был заляпан кремом, а из духовки тянуло чем-то горелым, хотя она только-только поставила туда коржи. Когда они готовили с Сержем, всё казалось так просто, и Кимико захотелось порадовать его: приготовить торт к его приходу. Это было меньшее, что она могла сделать для него после всего, что он сделал для неё. Кто же знал?..

Она выключила духовку, пока изображающее коржи месиво не сгорело окончательно, и села прямо на пол, уткнувшись в колени лицом. Было ужасно обидно и немного страшно. Не потому, что Серж будет ругаться, а потому, что расстроится: он ведь столько учил её, а она!.. Только убивать и умеет.

— Радость? — раздался голос из прихожей, и вскоре Серж появился на кухне, сияющий, с пакетами в руках. — Вот и я! Радость? Кимико?.. Что случилось?!

Игнорируя тонкий слой муки и ещё какой-то мусор и не жалея новенькие чёрные джинсы, он опустился на колени прямо на пол, взял её за подбородок, заставив поднять лицо.

— Ты в порядке? Не поранилась?

Она отчаянно замотала головой, изо всех сил стараясь загнать обратно вскипающие на глазах слёзы.

“Я хотела приготовить торт”, — сказала на языке жестов, заставив Сержа чуть отстраниться. — “Прости”.

— За что?

“Ничего не получилось. Я всё испортила”.

— Радость!.. — взволнованно воскликнул он, а потом осторожно поднял, стёр большим пальцем муку с её щеки и, не думая отодвинуться, зачастил по своему обыкновению: — Ты вовсе ничего не испортила! Ты молодец! Думаешь, я сразу готовить научился? Вовсе ничего подобного! Когда я первый раз готовил ужин один, то чуть не сжёг всю кухню, и папа́ был очень недоволен.

Кимико вздрогнула. Серж, заметив это, хлопнул себя по лбу, не замечая, что тоже испачкался в муке:

— Нет-нет, ты что? Я же не мой папа́, и я говорю: ты молодец! Ты хотела сделать сюрприз, да?

Она осторожно кивнула.

— Спасибо! — Серж просиял такой искренней и счастливой улыбкой, что не ответить на неё было невозможно. — Ты просто чудо, Кимико, je t’aime[1]!

А потом, кажется, понял, что сказал, и немедленно отпрянул.

— О нет. Прости-прости, радость, я вовсе не хотел, я… не думай, что это к чему-то обязывает, а не имел в виду, что…

Чувствуя, как безудержное, ослепительное счастье ширится в груди подобно воздушному шарику, Кимико преодолела шаг, разделяющий их, и положила палец ему на губы. А когда он замолчал, резко вдохнув, — покачала головой.

“И я тебя”.

А торт они испекли вместе. Но позже.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Bonjour — доброе утро (фр.)  
> [2] Je t’aime — я люблю тебя (фр.)


End file.
